


Snake Eyes

by JoxterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/pseuds/JoxterCat
Summary: Uma série de one shots focadas em Anthony J Crowley e suas dificuldades durante (ou mais de) 6.000 anos na Terra.





	1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Só eu mesma dando voz aos meus problemas usando um personagem bacana.  
Quem nunca?  
Obrigada, Pipe.

A respiração estava ofegante e o corpo doía como se tivesse sido soterrado e acabado de ser resgatado. Os analgésicos pareciam não surtir efeito algum.  
Talvez não surgissem, mesmo. Um organismo celestial não funcionava como o de um humano.  
As mãos trêmulas e suadas alcançaram o maço de cigarros e retiraram um cilindro de nicotina (o mais forte que encontrou) e, esquecendo que poderia produzir uma simples fagulha, procurou o isqueiro nos bolsos da calça escura.  
Crowley não entendia o motivo, o Zippo estava sempre consigo, jamais se separava dele, mas não conseguia o encontrar, mesmo procurando nos bolsos do casaco, também.  
Jogou o cigarro longe, respirando fundo. Não conseguia segurar nada, nem mesmo o celular. As mãos estavam escorregadias demais por conta da sudorese que o acometia.  
Não conseguia se comunicar com Aziraphale. O anjo estava em uma busca por algum tomo antigo e não retornava suas mensagens. A mente do ruivo dava voltas e voltas dentro da cabeça, considerando ideias como "ele se cansou de mim", ou "estou sendo invasivo. Ele precisa de espaço e sou um péssimo amigo". Tudo que Anthony conseguia imaginar era Aziraphale o mandando calar a maldita boca e o deixar em paz. Ainda que seu coração soubesse que ele não faria isso. O anjo era bom demais para fazer isso com o amigo.  
Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando focar a mente. Encontrou o Zippo, no bolso da frente.  
Buscou um cigarro e o acendeu, dando uma longa tragada, concentrando-se na sensação da nicotina preenchendo seu corpo. Sentir-se mais leve.  
Ainda assim as mãos doíam e estavam "bobas", sem conseguir firmarem-se. Anthony amaldiçoou baixinho. Onde já se viu um demônio com sentimentos tão humanos quanto medo e insegurança?  
Ansiedade.  
A boca do estômago doía e ele só queria se esconder embaixo de uma coberta quente com suas plantas, um copo de vinho e desencarnar. Ainda que isso gerasse muita papelada, parecia a melhor opção.  
Queria gritar, mas nem para isso tinha ânimo.  
Terminou com o cigarro em uma única longa tragada, a mente ainda girando com pensamentos que gritavam para a serpente do paraíso:  
"Você não é bom o suficiente"  
"Vai ficar sozinho, mesmo. Ele o atura por pena. Prefere estar com os anjos"  
"Pobre Crowley, que largou tudo por saber não ser competente"  
Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo rosto fino.  
Ele estava tão exausto.


	2. Loneliness

Apesar de ser um demônio, ele ainda tinha uma alma. Ou qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse a isso. 

Respirou fundo, olhando para a taça de vinho colocada na mesinha de centro à sua frente, correndo os dedos longos e finos pelos fios rubros. Aquilo era tortura. De uma forma cruel, mais cruel do que quando colocaram o anticristo em seus braços e disseram "você é o responsável por trazer o apocalipse".

Era cruel ser rejeitado pelas pessoas à sua volta. Era cruel sentir-se sem abrigo, sem um rumo na existência. 

Era cruel estar tão sozinho que já não acreditava na redenção. Ou que alguém, qualquer um, se importaria se ele sumisse, um dia. 

E Anthony pensava em sumir. Pensava em pegar uma de suas plantas mais queridas, colocar no banco do Bentley e sumir. Para Alpha Centauri. Para o Alaska. Para Júpiter. 

Para qualquer lugar.

Riu sem humor, sem nenhuma vontade. 

Se alguém o ouvisse falar isso, soltar como seus sentimentos o sufocavam, iriam de sua cara. 

"Você é um demônio. Um demônio querendo companhia e amor? Querendo aceitação?"

Ele queria. Tinha fome, ansiava por sentir-se aceito, pertencente. 

A primeira vez que sentira-se rejeitado fora quando caiu. Ou melhor, quando rastejou para baixo. Era uma guerra, ele estava do lado oposto. Não importava que ele estivesse fazendo o que acreditava ser o correto. 

Primeiro foi Deus, que virou as costas para Raphael e o deixou cair. 

Depois foram seus irmãos, que não lutaram por si. 

Então, anos, séculos, milênios depois, Aziraphale virou as costas. 

Ele só quis dormir. E dormiu. Acordou para ir ao banheiro, mas dormiu até que aquela solidão e aquela tristeza passassem. 

Ele sentiu-se aceito por Aziraphale novamente. Eles lutaram juntos. 

A solidão veio mais uma vez, quando seu lado tentou destruir sua existência e ele não era mais aceito no inferno. 

Ele estava sozinho. Mesmo com Aziraphale ao seu lado, ele sentiu-se sozinho. Perdido. 

A solidão era escura, era fria e parecia com dedos gelados e pegajosos em seu coração. 

Crowley sentira-se sozinho e aquilo doía demais. 

Ele não via uma luz. 

  
  



End file.
